Gohan Goes to Junior High
by Edwiddlem
Summary: Two months have passed since Gohans defeat of cell and Gohan has picked up the responsibility of the earth's protector and has started training again. But what will happen when his mother sends him to a public school? Dropped
1. Chapter 1

**DBZ – Gohan Goes to Junior High**

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a driver's license as if I'm going to own anything DBZ related.

Summary – (AU) Two months have passed since the defeat of Cell at the hands of Gohan and Goku's decision to stay in otherworld. Gohan has decided to take up the reigns of protector of the planet left behind by his father and as such has begun training again. However a surprise is in store for our favorite demi-saiyan.

"Regular speech"

"_Thought speech"_

~bond speech~

(A/N) First fanfic I have ever written be nice please. I also decided to leave out Goten to make this a bit easier on myself.

**Chapter 1: Surprises and shopping torture**

Two months have come and gone since Gohan defeated Cell, and though Goku's decision to stay in the afterlife weighed heavily down on Gohan, he still took on the roll of planet's protector in honor of his father and for the safety of his loved ones. Though Chi-chi was greatly opposed to this, the argument was won when the fact was brought up that the planet's safety would be in Vegeta's hands. Thus Gohan, while still studying, was allowed to continue his training for the sake of the earth. Soon however Gohan is about to receive news that was going to change his young life.

Gohan was making his way home from another sparing session with Piccolo who was struggling to keep up with Gohan and his fairly new strength. He hadn't eaten for hours and was looking forward to dinner. Right as he stepped in his house his stomach announced his presence with an unmistakably saiyan grumble.

"Oh good your home Gohan, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." the Son matriarch called back. "Now go and shower and then dinner will be ready."

"Ok mom." Replied Gohan as he headed to the shower. After stripping his sweat soaked gi, he turned on the water to hot and got in. Ten minutes later he exited the shower and after wrapping a towel around his waist went to his room to find a fresh pair of boxers and some clean clothes and then headed down for dinner. For some reason that Gohan couldn't identify he had a foreboding feeling about the coming days. After dinner, Chi-chi decided to break the news to Gohan.

"Gohan, I have decided it is time to start going to a public school. I have already taken the liberty of setting up an appointment for you to take the entrance exams for Orange Star Junior High in Satan City." Ch-chi informed him.

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed "But why mom, I am already smarter then university graduates, why start going to a public school now?" Gohan now knew what that foreboding feeling was.

"Simple, it is time you start making friends your own age and learn more about the outside world and work on your social skills. You're going and that's final!" His mother said sternly, effectively ending any arguments. "We are going there tomorrow to take your entrance exams and then afterwards meeting with Bulma to go shopping for new clothes and supplies."

Gohan groaned "Fine." He said as he began to make his way to his room to get ready to sleep, dreading the next day. Gohan shuddered at the thought have to go shopping with his mother and Bulma; it was never a pleasant experience as both he and Vegeta knew. As Gohan got into bed he began thinking about having to go to school and having to hide his powers from everyone and all the training time he was going to lose by having to go there. Gohan sighed; there was no way around it he was just going to have to go.

Gohan woke the next morning from the smell of breakfast as he quickly got out of bed and dressed in the traditional white long sleeved shirt and black slacks and made his way to the kitchen to eat. He greeted his mother with a 'good morning' and sat down and waited for the food to be served. As soon as the giant plate of food was set down before him he began to eat at a pace only a saiyan can muster. A half hour later he was satisfied and gave his thanks to his mother for breakfast he was then reminded that they were leaving right away for OSJH in Satan City and his mood instantly soured. It was bad enough that he was going to a public school in the first place but what made it worse what that it was in the city that was renamed after the buffoon that had stolen his credit for beating Cell. It wasn't so much his credit being stolen that had triggered his dislike for Hercule Satan but rather the insults he constantly hurled at the Z-warriors and his father. Even so Gohan complied with his mother's wishes and went outside to call an old friend.

"NIMBUS!!" Gohan hollered and sure enough the ever faithful yellow cloud appeared before him. After helping his mother onto the flying nimbus Gohan told the cloud "To Satan City nimbus, and land just on the outskirts of it." At that the cloud sped off towards their destination.

Sometime later, the two arrived at their destination and bid the cloud goodbye to walk toward the school to take the exams. While on their trek to the junior high school, they ran into a crowd of people and their curiosity getting the better of them went to check out what was going on. "What's going on here?" Chi-chi asked one of the bystanders.

"A gang is robbing that store and they have hostages!" exclaimed the bystander. As soon as Gohan heard that he phased into a nearby empty alley and transformed into a super saiyan and took off his shirt to reveal his white tank top so he wouldn't be recognized by his clothes. As soon as that was done with, he immediately phased into the store and sure enough about fifteen seconds later all of the thugs came running out of the store begging the dumbfounded police officers to keep them away from the monster boy. Another five seconds later all of the hostages came out of the store unharmed and praising someone they had taken to calling the Gold Fighter who had mysteriously disappeared right before their eyes only seconds before.

While the police were talking to the freed hostages about the mysterious warrior, Gohan phased back into the alley to power back down and put his shirt back on. Chi-chi who had been watching from the crowd of people smiled to herself as she knew exactly what had just happened. "Oh Gohan, you are just like your father, always ready to help those who need it." She complimented as Gohan returned to her side.

"Thanks mom but we should get going before we're late." Gohan reminded her before they start back on the way to their destination. After another short walk the two arrive at the school. "Well, lets get this over with." Gohan said as they entered the building and started looking for the office.

Once they arrived at the office they approached the secretary. "Excuse me; my son has an appointment with the principal to take the entrance exams." Chi-chi politely told the secretary.

"Ah yes, Son Gohan, the principal is right through the door over there, he is expecting you." Replied the secretary. After thanking the secretary, Gohan headed into the office to meet with the principal to take the test. About a half hour later both Gohan and the principal came out of the room.

"I don't believe it!" the principal said with a shocked expression on his face, while Gohan just had a grin plastered on his. "He got a perfect score!" "That is the first time in the history of OSJH that anyone has done that well and we have the toughest entrance exams around!" "Mrs. Son, we would be honored to have Gohan attend our school he can start in one week." After thanking the principal, the two left the building and started making their way to the Satan City Mall.

"Let's hurry up now Gohan, Bulma's probably already waiting for us at the mall." Chi-chi urged. Gohan groaned in response. After a twenty minute trek through the crowded city streets they arrived at the mall where they saw Bulma waiting for them.

"Oh great you're both here now we can get this trip started!" Bulma exclaimed.

Gohan had only one thought at that moment, "_Please kill me now._" Gohan kept repeating that thought to himself as the trio made their way into the mall. The next several hours were brutally slow to the hybrid, filled with 'Gohan come here and try this on' or being asked 'What do you think of this?' when he knew his opinion didn't matter one bit. Fortunately however Bulma actually had a fashion sense, being the richest and most well informed person on the planet.

During the time spent shopping Gohan's stomach decided to announce it was time to eat.

Both Chi-chi and Bulma rolled their eyes while muttering 'saiyans' under their breaths while Gohan just smiled at them sheepishly.

"Ok we can get you something to eat at the food court once we finish in this store." The Son matron informed the 11-year old black hole of a boy. Upon hearing this Gohan suddenly got more energetic and he tried to hurry to try on clothes for the store they were in.

After they finished in that store, they proceeded to a all-you-can-eat restaurant in the food court to get something to eat. An hour, a large bill, and a satisfied half-saiyan later they decided that they would resume their shopping spree, much to Gohan's dismay. After another few hours of shopping torture as Gohan thought of it, it was late afternoon and the trio decided to call it quits and head home. Immediately after exiting the mall, they hear several gunshots and find the source coming from yet another robbery occurring from across the street this time however it's a bank that is being hit. As Gohan checks it out he notices several police cars surrounding the entrance with several officers with guns drawn. Once this registers in Gohan's mind he quickly disappears into a nearby empty alley and does the same as before; takes off his shirt to reveal his white tank top and his well toned arms, and then followed by transforming into a super saiyan and then flew at a high speed toward the bank. The officers watched in awe and shock as a golden haired boy came flying into the bank.

"_This city has one heck of a crime problem." _Gohan thought as he reached out with his senses to find out how many robbers where in the building. _"Looks like there's ten_ _robbers and four hostages." _Gohan hurried to where the robbers and hostages were. He quickly made his way into the room then to be faced by the many robbers.

"What the? How did this kid get in here? No matter, let's make an example out of him and show the world that no one messes with the Red Shard Gang!" The gang leader said.

"I suggest you give up now before I have to hurt you." Gohan calmly stated.

The gang members just laughed as they opened fire on Gohan. Sure enough the thugs were shell-shocked to find that the bullets had no effect what so ever on the kid. Taking the silence as his queue Gohan phased out of sight to reappear in front of two of the still shocked thugs. Gohan took a moment to bash the heads of those two together, knocking both of them out of consciousness. Gohan then proceeded to knock out another five of the robbers within two seconds. The remaining three gang members were now looking at him frozen with fear.

"W-what a-are you?" one of the remaining thugs asked fear radiating from his being.

"Your worst nightmare." replied a smirking Gohan. The last thing those three robbers remember was a sharp pain in the back of their necks before losing consciousness.

"You can arrest them now, they are all unconscious." Gohan told the police outside the building before phasing out and disappearing right before their eyes. The police stood there with a shocked and bewildered look on their faces until some of them regained their bearings and headed inside to check if what the kid said was true and sure enough there was ten gang members strewn about the floor dead to the world around them.

A minute later Gohan walked out from the alley in his normal state and his shirt back on and rejoined his mother and Bulma who were among the crowd of spectators.

"Well that's enough for one day I think" said Gohan and both the women nodded their heads and walked off. Chi-chi had a prideful look on her face.

Later that night after Gohan's training session he was heading to take a shower when he decided to himself that he was going to go talk to Bulma about a little idea that he thought up of while training, and maybe spend some time kicking Vegeta around a little while he's there.

"_Tomorrow" _was his last thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-----TBC-----

So what did you think? Please review to let me know how I did but remember this is the first thing I have ever posted on the internet so go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gohan Goes to Junior High**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dbz *runs to a corner and cries*

"Regular speech"

"_Thought speech"_

~bond speech~

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! It makes me happy to know my writing skills are worth something to the viewing public. Here's chapter 2 for you.

**Chapter 2: Trip to Capsule Corp and Classes Begin**

Gohan woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast and he immediately shot up, out of bed got dressed in record time and hurried out of his room to the dining room table.

"Good morning mom." Gohan said to his mother as he entered the room.

"Oh good your awake because the food is ready."

The instant the food was set before him he began to inhale his breakfast. Once he was done with his breakfast he remembered that he was going to see Bulma today about that idea that he had the night before. "Hey mom, I'm going to go visit Bulma there's something I need to ask her."

"Alright sweetie, be back before dinner okay?" came the mother's reply.

"Okay." Gohan said as he made for the door.

Gohan took flight as soon as he exited the house, heading for West City. As Gohan flew he looked beneath him and admired the view of the ground as he sped by. Gohan had always loved the area where he lived and it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the lands could look from above. Gohan then decided to pick up the pace and sped up to his max speed in his normal form.

Gohan soon spotted the giant dome shaped building he knew to be Capsule Corp, home to none other then the Briefs and went down for landing. Upon landing Gohan stretched out his senses to find five ki's in the large building. He found Bulma's ki to be in one of the labs and Vegeta's ki to be in his GR (shocker). Gohan then started on his way to Bulma's lab. Bulma was tinkering away on some new invention when she heard the door to the lab open, she turned around to find Gohan walking into the room.

"Hey Gohan, what brings you here?" Bulma asked him

"Hey there Bulma, I had a idea come to me while training last night." Gohan started. "I learned yesterday that Satan City has one heck of a crime problem. I mean just yesterday I stopped two robberies, the first one happened on the way to OSJH earlier that morning and since I'm going to be spending a large amount of time in the city I was wondering if you could come up with a disguise so I can help out while keeping my identity secret."

"Ah going to play superhero are you? Well I guess I can't blame you, it's in your blood. But yeah I think I can help you out."

"Thanks a lot Bulma, how long until its ready?"

"It will take me about three hours to get it ready so why don't you go occupy yourself while I do that."

"Alright thanks again Bulma I think I'm going go find Vegeta for a spar." Gohan said as he left room to find Vegeta in his GR. Having been to CC so often in the past, Gohan new the place like he knew area surrounding his home, like the back of his hand. After making his way through the maze that is CC, he finally came to the GR door and opened to find exactly what he was expecting.

"What do you want brat?" came Vegeta's gruff voice.

"What else Veggie? A spar." Gohan said while smirking.

Vegeta noticed the smirk on Gohan's face and was little unnerved by it but he pushed aside the feeling, not being able to turn down a good fight.

About two hours later Bulma thought she felt something that felt like fear coming from her and Vegeta's bond but Bulma immediately dismissed the thought and carried on with what she was doing.

Another hour later, Bulma was in the area around the GR, when the GR door suddenly opened and out came a bruised, bloody and obviously in severe pain, saiyan prince.

"KAMI Vegeta what happ-." She cut herself off when she answered her question for herself. Following after the wounded prince was a slightly roughed up and smug looking Gohan, still in his super saiyan 2 form. Vegeta started to limp toward the regeneration tanks while muttering something about 'damned half-breed spawn of Kakarot'. Bulma just chuckled at the princes wounded ego and then turned to Gohan remembering what he had asked hours before.

"It's ready Gohan." She informed the young demi before throwing him something that looked like a wristwatch. "All you have to do is press red button and it will instantly change your outfit to your disguise. I have already taken the liberty of making the disguise for you. Then all you have to do to change back is press the blue button."

Gohan then proceeded to press the red button and instantly he felt extra load of weight on his shoulders. He moved to a mirror and found himself to be wearing a purple gi and a white flowing cape (A/N think cell games, but after the cell games Gohan started wearing his father's style gi in honor of him).

"Wow, this is great, thanks Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed to her with appreciation.

"I thought you would like it." Bulma replied to him with a smile on her face.

"Now all I need is a name."

"I think the public has taken care of that." Bulma said while walking over to the counter and throwing the newspaper that was on it to him.

Gohan caught the newspaper and the headlines read '**Mysterious Gold Fighter Stops Two Robberies'**. Gohan was a little shocked that word had gotten out so fast.

"So they've dubbed me the Gold Fighter huh?(sorry to those who wanted a 11-year old Great Saiyaman) I have to admit has a ring to it." Gohan told her in response. "Well thanks for all your help Bulma I really appreciate it."

"Oh Gohan, one more thing." Bulma said tossing a capsule to him.

"Huh? What's this?"

"In it is a lunch bag that can hold enough food for a saiyan sized meal to use for school but the bag itself is fairly small so people wont notice your appetite so much." Bulma answered.

"So, the son of a third class baka is going to school? What a waste of time that could be spent training." Came a gruff voice from the hallway. A second later Vegeta emerged from said hallway with a angry look on his face which no doubt came from the fact that a 11-year old half-breed beat him in a fight.

"I agree with you Vegeta, I would rather be training then going to school but when my mom says to do something you either do it or you get a hit on the head with the pan." As soon as Gohan said 'pan' both present saiyans shuddered having both experienced the…pleasures the pan can bring. Vegeta only gave a grunt in response and headed back to his GR to resume his training.

Gohan then turned back to Bulma "Well thanks again for everything Bulma, I've got some time before I have to go home so I think I'll wander around Satan City so I don't get lost come next week."

"Think nothing of it kid, after everything you and your father had done for me I owe you a lot more then just this and so if you ever need anything just ask." Came Bulma's reply.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Gohan said as he headed out the door and flew into the sky, heading for Satan City.

It didn't take him very long to reach Satan City and he decided that, since he hadn't eaten since breakfast, that he would stop and get himself something eat. Before he entered a all-you-can-eat restaurant he checked his wallet and made sure he had enough zenni to cover the bill. Once he confirmed he had enough money, he proceeded inside and got his massive amount of food and sat down to eat. About ten minutes into his inhalation session, a rocket came sailing through the window and exploded causing the ceiling above the demi-saiyans food to collapse. Gohan just stared at his ruined food in horror and then looked out to see a really large group of heavily armed gang members attacking a police station that just happened to be across the street, no doubt to set captured gang members free.

Gohan suddenly had an enraged look on his face. NO ONE (except maybe a few specific women) messes with a saiyans food and escapes unscathed. Gohan quickly went to a empty alley and pressed the red button on his watch and went super to become the Gold Fighter. He then rocketed toward the gang members with vengeance on his mind. Gohan entered the building just to be faced with several members who had a few police officers pinned down. Gohan wasted no time and flew to the first member and delivered a, by his standards, weak punch which was followed by a sickening CRACK, Gohan's 'weak' punch broke a few ribs on the man. Another member turn to Gohan to throw a punch at him but Gohan just caught the punch and with another sickening CRACK broke several bones in the man's hand. The police officers cringed at the sound of the breaking bones and made mental notes to never get on this Gold Fighter character's bad side. About fifteen gang members and a multitude of broken bones later Gohan walked out of the building with a satisfied look on his face.

By this time a crowd of people had gathered outside the building. Gohan then noticed a raven haired girl in the crowd most likely no older then he. Teal met sapphire as they unconsciously stared into each others eyes. About twenty seconds later Gohan shook himself out of his reverie only to be asked by a reporter in the crowd. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The Gold Fighter." Was all he said before he disappeared before their very eyes.

Gohan then reappeared and flew out from an alley back in his regular clothes and back in his base form as he headed home deep in thought.

"_Who was that girl…?"_ Through the entire trip back to his thoughts remained on that girl that he had seen in the crowd. _"I had better not mention that to mom or else I'll get another grandbabies rant." _

Gohan arrived home soon after and greeted and turned on the TV to the ZTV news station. His mother saw what was on the stared at it dumbly and then turned and looked at Gohan with a look that said 'explain'. On the TV was a report about the police station incident and Gohan's entrance as the Gold Fighter. Gohan then proceeded to tell him mother about the day's happenings while being careful to leave out the part that he'd gotten into a staring contest with that girl in the crowd with the captivating sapphire eyes.

Gohan decided to spend the rest of the day training and helping his mother around the house before heading off to bed.

The rest of that week went by to fast for Gohan's liking. He had spent much of it training with Piccolo and had also done some with Vegeta; he had also spent some more time in Satan City stopping crimes and just simply getting to know the area. By this point the Gold Fighter had made a name for himself as a crime fighter.

But alas every good thing must come to a end as the the morning of Gohan's first day of school was at hand. Gohan, albeit very reluctantly, got out of bed and got dressed in some of the new clothes that he had gotten a week before and went to go eat breakfast. Gohan appeared in the dining room sporting a black long sleeved shirt and baggy dark blue pants (bear with me I have no fashion sense) when Chi-chi saw him she smirked inwardly at herself while thinking _"He looks so handsome! He will get a girlfriend and I'll be a grandmother is no time!"_

After inhaling his meal, he got his backpack ready and said his goodbyes to his mother who also wished him good luck on his first day of 7th grade. He then shot into the sky, heading for OSJH and finding himself to be a bit nervous about the day ahead of him.

"_Kind of ironic"_ he mused to himself _"I have fought battles where the survival of me, others, and the planet are at stake and here I am being nervous about school." _Gohan shook himself out of his musings when he saw the city and landing in a vacant alley (alleys are used a lot aren't they?) and made his way into the school building. He stopped by the office to pick up his schedule which went as follows:

Home Room: Room 118

1st Period – Math

2nd Period – English

3rd Period – Social Studies

-------Lunch-------

4th Period – Science

5th Period – Art

6th Period – PE

Gohan groaned slightly upon seeing his last period class, it probably wasn't going to be easy to conceal his power from everybody. But Gohan steeled himself and proceeded to his first period class which was starting right away.

"So I hear we're getting a new student today" said none other then Erasa "and he is supposed to be really cute!"

"Is cute boys all you think about Erasa?" asked her raven haired friend who happened to be Videl Satan.

"It doesn't matter what he looks like, he's got nothing on me." Said the third person of their group, Sharpner.

Their conversation was ended when the teacher spoke up. "Alright class we have a new student today, he scored a perfect 100 on the entrance exams so you would do well to try to learn from him."

Whispers of 'nerd' and 'bookworm' started to float around the room.

"That's your queue lad." The math teacher beckoned. The door then opened and Gohan walked in. "Well why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"My name is Son Gohan and I enjoy to read and write as well as practice martial arts." The class was a little shocked at the last part of his statement.

"There's no way he can do martial arts, he's too scrawny!" Sharpener said to his two friends.

It was at this time that the words 'cutie' and 'hot' started floating around the female population of the class. Gohan, thanks to his saiyan hearing, heard every word of it and blushed slightly.

"Come sit over here cutie!" Erasa yelled at him. Gohan fought down a blush as he complied and headed to where the group where two blonds and a dark haired girl sat.

"Hi there! I'm Erasa and these are my two best friends Sharpner and the one and only Videl Satan, daughter of the world's savior!" None to say the least the least, Gohan was shocked to find out that this girl was the one that he saw that day almost a week ago with the captivating sapphire eyes but Gohan hid his shock well. Gohan was even more shocked to find out this girl was the daughter of Mr. Satan. Gohan just nodded in their direction and sat down as the teacher started to drone on about things he had learned when he was six.

Gohan didn't pay attention and he found his mind to be wandering off. _"Well this is going to be a boring year if it's always like this. Who would have thought the daughter of Mr. Satan would be in the same class, she must have taken after her mother cause she is rather pretty…… WHAT AM I THINKING I'm too young to be thinking things like that." _Gohan shook his head and attempted to pay attention to the teacher.

At that same time Videl wasn't paying attention either and gave Gohan the occasional stare in his direction. _"Why do I have this feeling about the new guy? It's as if he's hiding something and I have to admit that he is kind of cute……WHAT AM I THINKING I'm to young to be thinking those kinds of things."_ Videl shook herself out of her reverie and turned her attention back to the teacher but not before having one last thought. _"Maybe I'll try to get to know him better." _

The rest of the morning went without hitch, and then it came to his favorite time above all, lunch time. Gohan got his lunch and headed outside to sit in the shade of some big tree. Soon after Gohan sat down, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner walked up to him.

"Hey mind if we sit here?" Videl asked him.

"Sure why not."

The group then proceeded to sit down and eat their lunches while talking above their lives among other things.

"Son….where have I heard that name before?" Videl asked in thought.

"Probably from my father, Son Goku the current world champion (the 24th WMAT hasn't happened yet).

"YOU'RE THE SON OF THE WORLD'S SECOND MOST FAMOUS MARTIAL ARTIST?!" Sharpener screamed in shock.

"Wow." Videl said somewhat shocked "So your father is going to be in the 24th WMAT in a few months right?"

Gohan had a pained expression on his face when she said that. "My father died a few months ago." He replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Videl apologized.

"Don't be, he died so others could live and I intend to take his place in that tournament."

The other three people just looked at him in shock at the latter half of his statement but then the bell rang and the group of four headed off to their classes.

In 4th period Videl was again thinking about Gohan _"I guess me and him have more in common then I thought, we're both related to famous martial artists and we both lost a parent." _Videl was again unconsciously staring at Gohan.

The rest of 4th and 5th periods went without incident and then it came to the time he wasn't too happy about – gym class.

Gohan decided to change after everyone else and when he exited the boys change room, sporting a replica of his father's gi, his sweatdropped, the entire class was staring at him and his well toned arms. Girls stared in admiration and the guys stared in jealousy. It was then that the principal entered the gym and got the classes attention, which Gohan was thankful for.

"Alright now class, I have an announcement to make, the old gym teacher quit a yesterday and as such we have found a replacement, every please welcome Mr. Krillen!"

Right then Krillin entered the gym, Gohan to say the least was shocked and the class was shocked that they got a WMAT veteran as a gym teacher.

"Alright then I'll leave you to your class Mr. Krillin" the principal said while leaving the gym.

"Alright then, we will be learning the Turtle style of martial arts which was taught to me by the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi." Krillen started. "Before we start I'm going to do a roll call."

Krillen then started down the list but then was shocked when found a name he hadn't expected. "S-Son Gohan?!"

"Hey Krillen." Gohan had been masking his ki till that moment.

"When did you start going to public school Gohan?" Krillen asked him.

"Just started today actually." Gohan answered.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Krillen commented.

The class was just staring in shock, this kid who was supposed to be a nerd personally knew an accomplished world level martial artist.

Sharpner was determined to show up Gohan so he did the only thing he thought he could do. "I challenge you to a fight Gohan."

Krillen was a little shocked by this action but shook it off and turned to Gohan "What do you say Gohan?"

"Sure why not."

The class was kind of shocked by Gohan's lack of seriousness on the matter, Sharpner was known as the second best martial artist in the school next to Videl. Gohan and Sharpner made their way to the makeshift ring of floor mats.

"Ready? Fight!" Krillen yelled.

"Aren't you going to take a stance?" Sharpner asked when he noticed Gohan just standing there looking mildly disinterested.

"Don't need to." Came his reply.

Sharpner then lunged at Gohan in an effort to end the fight quickly but to his surprise Gohan just effortlessly dodged his attacks. After a few minutes of dodging, Gohan decided to end it by catching Sharpner's next punch and effortlessly throwing him from the ring. The class just gaped in shock at what Gohan had just done. But before any questions were able to be asked, the bell signaling the end of the day rang and the class started to file out of the gym to leave the school.

Videl was walking around hoping to run into Gohan before he left but after a few minutes of fruitless searching, gave up and decided to talk to him the next day and headed home herself.

"_Maybe school won't be so bad after all,"_ Gohan thought to himself as he flew home. _"It will be nice to have someone my own age to talk to and then there's Videl… what is she doing to me?"_ Gohan then landed at his home only to be bombarded by questions by his slightly overbearing mother.

Later that night Gohan was lying in his bed trying to sleep when his mind wandered back to Videl once more. Gohan, has hard as he tried, couldn't get the raven haired girl out of his mind. He continued to ponder until he drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

-----TBC-----

A/N Well there's chapter 2 for ya I hope you liked it. I also have some questions for my readers pretaining to specfic future story even such as How should I reveal to Videl that Gohan is the Gold Fighter? If you feel like it, please PM me your response. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gohan Goes to Junior High**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own DBZ, I wouldn't be living in my parent's basement if I did.

A/N Thanks once more to those who reviewed! Although I hate to say it I'm slowly running out of ideas for this fic, after the tournament in the near future I haven't the foggiest clue of what to do. If you feel like helping out, feel free to throw ideas at me.

"Regular speech"

"_Thought speech"_

~bond speech~

**Chapter 3: Realizations and Discoveries**

_It was dead quiet. Black met blue, as he looked into her eyes and slowly but surely they're heads moved towards each others. Their lips came closer and closer until- GOHAN!!!!_

Gohan woke with a start as he looked for the source that brought him from his dreamland.

"GOHAN! GET UP, BREAKFAST IS READY!" he heard his mother call from the kitchen. Gohan noticed his heart was racing and he was sweating some. He blushed as he recalled his dream and how real it seemed. He soon brought himself back to the real world as he got out of bed and started to get ready and then go to eat breakfast.

A few minutes later when Gohan entered the dining room he found his mother looking at him in concern. "Is everything alright Gohan? She asked him while thinking to herself _"Saiyans are never late for a meal…"_

"Uhh yeah e-everything's fine mom." The Son matron just lifted a questioning eyebrow but decided to leave it be and not press the matter. She figured if something was bothering him, he would come to her when he was ready.

Gohan was relieved when she did not press the matter, although it had struck him as odd that she did not but he pushed the feeling aside and sat down to begin his morning inhalation period. Gohan then left the room to finish his morning rituals and to get his things ready for another day of school. About thirty minutes later Gohan was out the door and into the sky and he found himself thinking about his dream again.

"_What is going on? That dream…it seemed so real. Does this mean I like her? Maybe it has something to do with my saiyan side." _Gohan thought as he sped toward his school. Gohan was so deep in thought he almost missed landing in the area he decided to use for his landings and take offs. Gohan landed and proceeded to hurry into the school to get the day over with. Gohan entered his homeroom and saw Videl he immediately blushed and looked away. What he didn't see was that when Videl saw him she did exactly the same thing, blushed and turned away because, little did he know, she had an identical dream last night as well.

Gohan soon collected himself and sat down to try and get the classes over with.

The day went by fairly slowly to Gohan, being bored out of his mind, and spent much of his time discreetly talking with his new friends or more specifically, Videl. But soon it was time for the last period of the day – PE. After changing, he made his way to where the class was and sat down to wait for Krillen to arrive. A few minutes later, Krillen walked in and got the class' attention and started the roll call.

When that was finished he started to speak. "Alright class, I'm going to split the you into two groups, those who are experienced in martial arts and those who aren't. Gohan will instruct the experienced group and I will instruct everybody else.

The class just looked at Krillen in shock while Gohan just thought _"Thanks Krillen, just single me out more why don't you?"_

"I also have another announcement, in one month we will have our own little class tournament so I can gauge your progress. The winner of the tournament will also receive private lessons from a master in a very unique style of martial arts, only two people on the planet know. The lessons will be taught to you by our own Son Gohan, one of the only two people on the planet that know the Demon style of martial arts." Krillen finished.

The class just gaped in shock while Gohan just held his head in his hands _"I didn't mean it literally Krillen!" _He thought to himself.

The class then started after Krillen allowed some time for the class to come out of their shocked states. Through out the whole class there was much whispering going on, all of which the topic was Gohan and thanks to Gohan's saiyan hearing he heard every word. But Gohan just ignored it continued teaching his somewhat small group of experienced martial artists.

Once the class ended Gohan went to go talk to Krillen. "Krillen what were you thinking?!"

"Calm down bro, I already cleared it with your mom, she suddenly got interested when I mentioned that it was a girl that was most likely going to win the tournament." Krillen said with a smirk while Gohan nearly facevaulted.

"_I should have known." _Gohan thought to himself as he headed outside and to the spot he used to take off. _"But then again from what I heard, Videl is most likely to win the tournament since I won't be fighting in it. It wouldn't be bad to spend some time with Videl, I kind of like the idea actually." _Gohan didn't bother to stop his thoughts this time, he had come to the conclusion that maybe he did have an attraction toward the raven haired girl.

Videl was walking home from another day of school when she once more found her thought on an 11-year old black haired boy. _"What are these feelings I keep getting when I'm around Gohan? I've never felt them before… could it be that I like him? That has to be it, its only explanation I can think of. Well he is cute, kind and from what I've seen and heard, incredibly strong. Then there's that dream I had last night… it was so real I could have sworn I was going to … kiss him." _ Videl blushed as she remembered her dream from the night before. Videl kept pondering the many questions in her head well into the night that day.

The rest of week went by fairly quickly to Gohan as it was now Friday and the last class had just ended. Gohan was making his way to his locker to get ready to head home when Videl, Erasa and Sharpener approached him.

"Hey Gohan, we're going to hang out and maybe see a movie, want to come?" Videl asked upon approaching him.

"Uhh, sure but I'll have to call and ask my mom first to make sure it's okay." Gohan responded.

"Sure, hey use my cell phone." Gohan thanked her and a phone call and a hysterical mother later turned back to the group.

"Yup, I can go." The others just sweatdropped from the conversation they had just heard.

"Is your mother always like that?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gohan said while shrugging. The group of now four now headed for the exit as they talked about what to do first.

"Why don't we go to the mall first?" Erasa asked. Videl and Sharpner almost had a horror stricken look on their faces but they didn't want to tell her no for some reason they couldn't understand.

Gohan just looked at them oddly. _"Erasa can't be that bad could she?" _

Later when they arrived at the mall Gohan had his question answered. _"I didn't want to believe it but there are actually people out there worse then my mother and Bulma when it comes to shopping." _ Gohan now shared the horrified look on his face that was plastered on the face of the other two group members.

A few hours of shopping later they decided that the shopping was done with. "Well, that was fun." Videl said with sarcasm dipping from her voice.

"I know wasn't it?" Erasa said completely missing the sarcasm. The others just sweatdropped.

"Well what should we do now?" Gohan asked the group.

"Why don't we go catch a movie?" Sharpner suggested.

The group agreed and start to head toward a theater. At that moment it just so happened that the only movie showing was a horror movie (lets pretend they can get in). They bought their tickets and headed into the theater and waited for the movie to start.

Now Videl was scared of almost nothing but something about the supernatural got to her and soon she had latched on to Gohan's arm and Erasa had done the same with Sharpner. The two boys just looked at each other and smirked – they rather enjoyed their current positions but eventually the movie ended and the two girls finally realized what they had been doing. They immediately let go and both blushed heavily. The moment was ruined however when a violent explosion shook the entire building causing pieces of the ceiling to collapse right over the only exit. The group of four were the only people remaining the in the theater showing room. Just then another explosion rocked the building and the group was able to smell smoke, the building was on fire!

Gohan, seeing no other way pressed the red button on his watch and transformed into a super saiyan and immediately ki blasted a hole in the wall leading outside. The three just gaped in shock and awe at what they had just witnessed. "Guys, I'll explain later just get out of here - NOW!" Gohan shouted. Something about Gohan's voice broke them out of their states of and they immediately rushed to get out. Gohan, in the meantime, stayed behind and started to make his way towards where other people were trapped in the building that was now engulfed in a raging inferno. Gohan spent the next half hour rescuing trapped occupants of the building and finally he made one last check with his senses to make sure everyone was outside the building. When he had discerned that everyone was out of harm's way he phased out and reappeared in a vacant area and powered down and changed back to his regular clothes and headed to return to his friends who no doubt wanted answers.

Over that half hour, Videl was worrying herself sick about Gohan. When she saw him emerge she quickly ran up to him and hugged him in a almost death grip. Gohan just chuckled to himself at her actions.

Videl's attitude then did a 180 from concerned to really angry. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN _**KILLED!**_" Videl yelled making Gohan cringe at the volume of her voice. Videl then continued to rant at Gohan while Sharpner and Erasa were still in a state of shock, then Sharpner suddenly found his voice and blurted out the first thing in his head.

"Gohan's the Gold Fighter!" he exclaimed without thinking.

"Keep it down! I don't need everyone knowing that and I'll explain everything to you but not now, its too late for that right now, so lets meet at Satan City Central Park tomorrow morning at 10 and I'll explain everything then." Gohan then quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching then sped into the sky leaving behind 3 shocked and bewildered people.

"Well I guess Erasa and I are going to head home, it's been a long day and it's getting late so I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning Videl." Sharpner said as he and Erasa started walking off.

Videl's head was spinning from what she had learned today, she just shook her head and started walking to the mansion she called home while thinking, _"I need some sleep."_

When Gohan arrived home that night he was immediately asked a hundred questions about the night as his mother had seen what had happened on the news not too long before. Gohan told her what happened but decided to leave out the fact that his friends had learned who he is – otherwise he would probably get a ten minute rant on how he was being careless when he really had no other choice. Gohan then decided to go to bed while not really looking forward to the next morning.

Gohan woke the next morning to find that once more his dreams involved a specific girl named Videl. He wasn't all too surprised by it this morning as he found that he actually liked the dream he had. But he had to get ready so he could meet his friends on time and as such got out of bed and began his morning rituals. Some thirty minutes later he came down the steps and into to find his mother finishing cooking their breakfast. It was then that he remembered something he had to ask his mother.

"Morning mom." Gohan greeted.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" Fortunately his mother wasn't looking at him to see him blush when she asked that. In truth he had slept great, mostly because of the dreams he kept having.

"Just fine mom, but I wanted to ask if I can enter the 24th WMAT that's going to happen in two months since they are shutting down schools for it anyway and besides the grand prize is ten million zenni." The last bit of his statement got he effect he had expected. Chi-chi had immediately lightened up at the prospect of winning so much money.

"Of course you can honey! But who do you want to enter as, yourself or the Gold Fighter?"

"I'm not sure actually, I would like to enter as it as myself to keep the title within the family but with me being the public, it is going to call a lot of attention to me – attention I don't really want and I already told my friends I was going to enter in dad's place. If I go as the go as the Gold Fighter I can avoid all the attention from being in the public but then the title won't technically be within the family anymore." (this is actually undecided at the current moment but I'm leaning toward him entering as Son Gohan)

"That is quite the decision to make but I trust you will make the right one."

"Thanks mom but I got to get going, I told my friends I was going to met them in the city soon."

"Have fun Gohan!" Chi-chi called to him in farewell.

Gohan later arrived at the park to find his friends already there and waiting for him in a empty spot. Gohan went down for a landing surprising his three friends.

"Kami Gohan, you have got to tell me how you can fly like that." Sharpner said once Gohan landed.

"Good you're here, now you can explain what exactly happened and how you did what you did." Videl said in a demanding voice.

"_Great, how am I going to explain this now…"_ Gohan thought to himself.

"I don't care how you explain it as long as you explain it!" Videl exclaimed as Sharpner and Erasa just looked at her as if she had grown a second head and Gohan just stared in shock.

"What are you talking about Videl? Gohan hasn't even said anything yet." Erasa said in confusion.

"But he asked how he was going explain this." Videl said with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh Videl, I thought that, I didn't say it." He said in response but then he added under his breath "I don't believe a bond has started already." But Videl heard him.

"What do you mean 'bond'?"

"Uhh that will come in the explanation which we should get started on. Oh and you will want to sit down for this, it's a long story." The other three complied and sat down. "Ok before I begin my life story I have to explain something that happened about thirty years ago." Gohan began. "Thirty years ago there was an alien race called saiyans. The saiyans were a warrior race and lived to fight. The saiyans were under the employ of a galactic tyrant known as Freiza, who used the saiyans as planet purgers. This means that they went to a planet and killed all life on it so the planet could be sold. Eventually Freiza came to fear the saiyans because of the legend of the super saiyan which was supposed to be the strongest force in existence but there hadn't been one in over three thousand years. Freiza then betrayed the saiyans and destroyed their planet, only four saiyans survived. They were Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz and Kakarot."

"Ok but what does this have to do with you?" Sharpner asked.

"I'm getting to that." Gohan continued. "Kakarot was a baby at the time and he was sent to Earth to purge it. When Kakarot arrived on Earth he was found by an old man who lived in the woods. At first the baby was malicious and liked to hurt small animals but then one day he fell into a ravine and hit his head and nearly died. When he recovered he was the nicest kid you could imagine. Oh yeah, the old man named the baby Son Goku."

The three just stared at him dumbly until what he said had sunk in.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!" the three yelled in unison.

"Yes, but I am only half saiyan, my father was a full blooded saiyan but my mother is human. I am the universe's first saiyan/human hybrid."

The group just gaped in complete and utter shock.

"Now I'll begin my life's story, it all started when I was 5…" Gohan then proceeded to tell them about the coming of the saiyans, the trip to Namek, the androids and finally, Cell. "…Then Cell announced the Cell Games and before you ask, yes it was me, my father and my father's friends that were the mysterious fighters at the Cell Games. I am kind of surprised no one publicly identified the Gold Fighter as the delivery boy from the cell games I was even wearing the same gi then as I do when I'm the Gold Fighter. (hey these people thought killed cell when he was slapped from the ring) It was in the Cell Games where my father died. When I was fighting Cell, and when he realized he couldn't beat me, he was going to self destruct, my father then, using a technique he knew, to teleport Cell away from the earth. My father sacrificed himself to save the planet. That's not the worst part, Cell wasn't killed the in the explosion and he came back to earth using my father's technique. Long story short, I defeated Cell but at the cost of my father's life."

The three were just staring at Gohan wide eyed as he finished his story which had taken a good three hours.

"You guys can ask questions now." Gohan told them.

Erasa was the first to bring herself out of her shocked state and asked "Ok, but how do you turn your hair gold?"

"You remember the legend of the super saiyan I told you about earlier? That is what it is, the transformation to super saiyan turns my hair gold and eye's teal as well as greatly increases my strength." Gohan answered her.

Sharpner was the next to ask a question. "But how do you fly and do those light blast things?"

"Those are ki techniques, anyone can learn them. Ki is essentially the life energy of a person and with proper training can learn to control this energy and manipulate it to do many things." Gohan answered again. Gohan demonstrated by creating a weak ball of ki in his hand and showed them.

After the three stared at the ball for a few minutes before Videl asked her question. "You mentioned a 'bond' earlier, what were you talking about?"

Gohan's cheeks reddened a bit as he answered. "A bond is a telepathic and empathetic link between a saiyan and their… mate," Gohan suddenly found the ground extremely interesting as he said that but then finished his explanation "the bond will remain incomplete until the mates bite each other just below the neck while doing…you know…what people do on their wedding nights," Both Gohan and Videl were blushing bright red by this time.

Sharpner just stared in disbelief before asking one last question. "How strong exactly are you?"

Gohan was glad for the topic change. "I could turn this entire planet to dust effortlessly if I wanted to, heck I could probably rule the universe with the power I have but I have no interest in that sort of power. But that's enough for now I should stop before your heads explode."

The three just nodded dumbly still in shock of all that they had just heard over the past few hours and after saying their goodbyes headed in their separate directions.

Videl was walking home from the park and her mind was going at 100mph with every she had just learned. _"All in one day I learned that the guy I'm attracted to is a half alien warrior who saved the planet several times and that I have even started bonding with him. Although I have to admit that the idea of being with the strongest being in the universe is rather reassuring. This just means I absolutely have to win that class tournament in school, it's a win-win situation, spending time with him and learning a new style of martial arts, maybe I can convince him to teach me how to do those ki techniques to." _Videl was looking forward to the future.

-----TBC-----

Chp.3 DONE and whoooooo 10000 words I just wanted to take a minute and thank the readers and those who reviewed if it wasn't for them I probably would have quit at this a while ago, thank you for your words of encouragement. However on a slightly sadder note the next chapter will probably be delayed a little while, I'v got finals to study for plus holiday preparations, things are hectic so I apologize for the most likely delay.


End file.
